1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to trick balls, and more particularly pertains to a novel device which may be used to provide amusement to ball players by introducing a predictable element into the trajectory of a thrown ball.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of trick balls is known in the prior art. More specifically, trick balls heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of amusing ball players are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
In this respect, the trick ball according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of amusing ball players.
As such, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved trick ball which can be utilized for amusement. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.